cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Item values
Listing tells value, when selling to a merchant (occasionally price when buying FROM merchant behind, in brackets) Street prices for items are usually 200% and higher, depending on merchant sale value and necessity in recipes. This is intended to be spiced up with any available tips, where to get an item and how to use it best. Please fix alphabetical order! Items (found) alphabetically Agate 325 (1300) Alabaster Statue 240 (Pet Crypt, Los Perros Dog Park) Aluminum 325 (1300) Amber 835 Amethyst 550 Apricot 0 Bamboo Fiber 550 Banana 325 (1300) CONSUME? Black Raspberry 835 Bone Statue 288 Broken Bloodstone 84 Broken Sunstone 144 Camomille 550 Carnelian Statue 192 Cat Eye's Quartz 55 Cheap Crystal 12 Cheap Quartz 2 Chipped Bone 325 (1300) Chipped Calcite 180 Chipped Garnet 120 Chromium 0 Chrushed Agate 72 Chrushed Azurite 132 Copper 0 Cotton Fiber 325 Coral Statue 432 Cracked Blue Topaz 14 Cracked Cavansite 24 Cracked Sapphire 156 Crooked Bone 550 Crude Carnelian 18 Crude Rhodonite 28 Crushed Azurite 132 Dusk Blooms 160 Dusty Topaz 12 Faux Obsidian 6 Feverfew 0 CONSUME LIVE UP Flawed Hematite 26 Flawed Onyx 16 Flawed Amethyst 60 WIDE BLUE YONDER Flax Fiber 55 Fractured Peridot 20 Fractured Rhyolite 30 Foggy Halite 22 Glowing Statue 480 Gouged Bone 160 Grave Fungus 55 Hematite Statue 384 (Gaiana's Town House/Valencie Heights) Hemp Fiber 160 Iron 55 Jade Statue 336 Jasper 160 Lapislazuli Statue 144 Lead 160 Lemon 160 CONSUME fill life up 800 Lime 0 Malachite Statue 96 Mangled Hide 55 Milk Thistle 325 (1300) Misshapen Malachite 24 Nickel 550 Opal Statue 528 Orange 55 Pear 550 Peppermint Oil 0 - life extend +680 Platinum 0 Plum 835 Pokeweed 0 Polished Bone 835 (@ Aubergine Fine Jewelers) Pomegranate 0 CONSUME fill life up 1000 Pristine Hide 835 (@ Aubergine Fine Jewelers) Pyrite 0 Red Jasper 8 Rough Hide 325 Sapphire 0 Silk 835 Silver 0 Smooth Hide 550 Split Tourmaline 36 Split Turquoise 96 Splintered Bone 55 Silver Silver Sneakers 0 Synthetic Jade 108 Synthetic Serpentine 48 Tattered Hide 160 Topaz 0 Turquoise 0 Uncut Malachite 10 (@ Pet Crypt/Los Perros Dog Park) Vibrant essence 0 (@ Aubergine Fine Jewelers) Clothes (resale prices) alphabetically Acolyte Track Jacket (male) 0 Blessing Hooded Coat (female) 0 Bloor Red Hiking Boots (male) 0 Brown Tar Heels (female) 2075 Cloudy Knee High Boots (female) 0 Eclipse Baby Doll Dress (female) 0 Forest School Girl Skirt (female) 0 Forest Winter Coat (female) 5050 Hidden Meadow Fatigue Jacket (male) 0 Isle Of Pines Knee High Boots (female) 0 Light Pewter Hooded Coat (female) 3050 Light Pewter Leggings (female) 5050 Mango V Neck Tee (female) ??? Moss Pencil Skirt (female) 3125 Pewter Baby Doll Shirt (female) 2050 Pewter Tank Top (female) 1050 Regal Hiking Boots (male) 0 Sable Jeans (male) 3025 Stealth Work Boots (male) 3050 Looted Alabaster Statue 240 Bone Statue 288 Broken Bloodstone 84 Dusty Topaz 12 Flawed Onyx 16 Flawed Amethyst 60 Coral Statue 432 Cracked Blue Topaz 14 Carnelian Statue 192 Crude Carnelian 18 Crushed Azurite 132 Faux Obsidian 6 Cheap Crystal 12 Chipped Garnet 120 Fractured Peridot 20 Foggy Halite 22 Glowing Statue 480 Hematite Statue 384 (Gaiana's Town House/Valencia Heights) Jade Statue 336 Lapislazuli Statue 144 Malachite Statue 96 Misshapen Malachite 24 Opal Statue 528 Red Jasper 8 Split Tourmaline 36 Split Turquoise 96 Synthetic Jade 108 Uncut Malachite 10 (loads in Pet Crypt/Los Perros Dog Park) Synthetic Serpentine 48 Silver Sneakers 0 Category:Trading Category:Harvesting Category:Merchants